


Baby, Let's Stay Home Tonight

by JaneQDoe



Series: The Alice & Alara Verse [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/JaneQDoe
Summary: Cat's pregnant, and she and her wife need to have a little discussion about their fears.Second in the Alice & Alara Verse, totally unnecessary to read the other fic (which takes place over a year after this one).As always, unbetaed.  Comments and kudos are very appreciated.  Feel free to hop over to Tumblr to say hey:  jbthegift





	Baby, Let's Stay Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic #1 - based on the Needtobreathe song "Let's Stay Home Tonight"  
> from the album Hard Love  
> You can give it a listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBFYMdUV8do

_Baby, let's stay home tonight_  
We can put a couple records on  
We can build a fire alright  
Maybe we can dance till dawn  
Everything will be just fine  
Don't even have to put clothes on  
I can keep you warm inside  
Baby, let's stay home tonight 

 

“Thanks, Maggie, we appreciate it. He’s looking forward to seeing you all and kicking everyone’s ass in that stupidly violent game I’m not supposed to know you play.” 

Cat hung up and tucked her phone in the pocket of her loose yoga pants after summoning the driver. “Carter! Make sure you pack that science project proposal for Alex to review. The car is on it’s way.”

As Carter called back an affirmative and began loudly rummaging and putting together his overnight bag, Cat laid out the Chinese food feast on the dining room table. She’d nibbled on a pot-sticker or three, and her growing boy had snuck at least a plate full of food. But, their subtractions didn’t make a dent in the Kara-sized meal.

Since she knew her wife would be at least initially put-out with their plans, Cat figured she’d soothe the news with Kara’s favorites from the best restaurant in town. The quickest way to a Kryptonian heart was definitely through the stomach.

“Ready, Mom.” 

Her teenager stumbled into the kitchen, backpack and dufflebag in hand. Carter was going through another growth spurt, and would be the tallest member of their household in just a matter of months. The height gene clearly came from his father - Carter had dwarfed Cat at least a year ago, and she still wasn’t used to looking up at her baby. And especially at a face that had just begun to sprout the barest hint of a mustache. 

Cat sighed, and looked over as Carter almost knocked a glass off the counter with an errant swipe of his bag. He’d gotten lanky so quickly, and was more prone to clumsiness than Cat ever remembered, even for a kid who’d never been particularly ‘sporty’. When corned and questioned (being the tallest human male they knew), James Olsen assured her and Kara it was totally normal, he’d been through it himself, and the gawkiness would ease off as Carter hit his final height.

Her boy had been through a lot of changes externally as well in the past year or so. Adding Kara to their household, the ‘big Super reveal’ it turned out he already knew, and the wedding Carter had all handled with such ease Cat was at times in awe. And this latest development…

Long arms suddenly around her middle startled Cat. “Sorry, Mom,” Carter said, chuckling in her ear as he reached to grab a few more won-tons for the trip across town.

“We’ll miss you and Kara tonight,” he said, valiantly trying to make it appear he wasn’t talking with his mouth full.

The timing worked out perfectly. “Do you want to know a secret, son?” At his swallow and nod, she took the non-won-ton hand and pressed it gently against the small swell of her stomach.

“Mom!!”

Carter could feel what only Cat had sensed for at least a week or two. Tiny, barely there movements of the child inside her. Kara’s miracle baby.

“Shhh,” Cat reached up and across her body to press a finger against his lips. “Tell no one. Kara doesn’t know yet, that’s one reason I want us to be alone at home tonight.”

“She’s gonna freak. You all are gonna get really gross, aren’t you?” he said, wrinkling his nose, but still grinning. And, Cat noted, he hadn’t moved his hand back yet, moving it slightly to shift with the baby’s movements.

Cat nodded firmly, and grinned wickedly although the boy couldn’t see it. “Very gross. Super gross, and ultra-mushy. Possibly even veering into lovey-dovey. You should be thanking me, son, for getting you away from it all.”

The teenager chuckled, and finally stepped back. “Thank you, Mom.” His phone buzzed with the text alert. “The car’s waiting. I hope it goes ok. Tell Kara I said goodnight. We’ll miss you both.”

“Thank you, please behave for your aunts, and make sure they behave with you. Call if you need us.” She reached up and tugged him into a quick hug.

Carter accepted these usual reminders with good humor, and hugged his mother goodbye. He picked up his bags, pressing a kiss to Cat’s cheek, and bent to her waist level. “Bye baby, be good.” And with a grin, Cat Grant’s current youngest child whirled out the door.

** **

_Lately we've been walking in a straight line_  
Doing our own thing never seem to find time  
We've been going downtown  
Making reservations  
But maybe we just slow down  
See where it can take us 

Kara hated these late editorial meetings. Who in the world scheduled meetings for a Friday afternoon?? Snapper Carr, that’s who, she growled to herself, trying not to stomp her feet and create mini-craters in the entrance of the building. Even Cat, a known workaholic, appreciated that other people occasionally took the weekend off, regardless if she herself didn’t (well, didn’t used to). The entire reporting staff did everything possible to be “on assignment” in order to miss them, although Kara knew very well some of the “assignments” were on a golf course or at Noonan’s Happy Hour. When you were married to the boss though, you were held to the highest standard. 

“Stupid jerk guy,” Kara muttered, taking the very human route up to the penthouse she shared with her wife and step-son. At least tonight was game night at Alex and Maggie’s. That would be a nice way to start the weekend, and relax from all of the stress of their ordinary lives. Their non-ordinary, extraterrestrial-centered lives actually looked somewhat calm by comparison these days.

Of course, that’s what happens when you manage to impregnate your human wife, Kara admitted. It had been an…exciting…few months.

Cat’s pregnancy hadn’t been discovered until she was in the middle of the first trimester, about two months after their wedding. She wasn’t on any form of birth control, her periods were already irregular, and she’d been confirmed to be in peri-menopause. They were having a rip-roaring time being newlyweds - lots of athletic sex, a little drinking, and fun family adventures with Carter.

And then Cat started throwing up. And didn’t stop, and started losing weight. And Kara had felt fear in a whole new way pretty much ever since. 

So there were tests. And a second, and a third round of tests. And a second and third round of tears, before Alex confirmed the pregnancy and a rudimentary guess at the biological and inhuman process that caused it.

As the elevator ascended, Kara’s mind wandered. She was trying to be supportive, but this constant anxiety was wearing on her. Initially, Cat was prickly and scared and in denial mode, Carter was treating open areas of the house like mine fields and sticking to his room, and Kara was stretched thinner than a Demazian between two fleetar beasts.

Things had calmed down a little once the first trimester ended. They’d finally been cleared to have sex again, for one. Cat was by all human standards an extremely high-risk pregnancy, which could’ve taken sex out of the equation until she delivered. But by human standards she wouldn’t have been pregnant at all. Alex and Dr. Hamilton were treading carefully, especially during the beginning when nothing was clear at all. But, having coming this far safely, Cat was progressing like a pregnant woman twenty years younger. In fact, a comparison with her earlier medical records showed she was actually healthier now than when she was having Carter fourteen years ago. 

“Has to be the alien genes,” Alex sighed, hating having no real answers or assurance, on one of their many, many visits to the DEO medbay. 

“Less stress, better marriage, not in the middle of building a media conglomerate,” Cat sassed back. She’d clearly started to feel a little better, and had even gained a few of the lost pounds back, although Cat was so slender the baby bump started to show even without them. Kara was impressed at how well her very private wife had acquiesced to the barrage of tests and personal questions. One thing she’d never questioned, even way back when they were just boss/assistant, is how much Cat Grant loved her children. Kara was learning that love began before you even met the kid.

Upon much discussion about positions, Kryptonian pseudo-semen, penetration depth, and sex toys that eventually sent a red-faced Kara literally flying from the room, the doctors did concur the happy couple could enjoy some…gentle… marital relations. 

They hadn’t taken advantage enough of that approval, she thought. They’d only tried a few times in the past two weeks, and while both women came, the sessions were not up to their regular standards.

Their sex life was generally active, although it ebbed and flowed with work and superhero schedules and of course with the new wrinkle of the pregnancy added. Cat complained, even when they had the all-clear, that it was still a mood-killer to be interrupted either giving or receiving to have to run to the bathroom to throw up. Privately, Kara agreed.

‘It’ll be good to just relax with the whole gang, and not have to focus on it,’ Kara thought as she let herself into the penthouse. The smell of delicious Chinese food hit her nose and immediately warned her something was off.

“Cat? Carter? Are we pre-eating before going?” That was a tactic they often used, although not usually with family events. Kara would enjoy a more than full dinner at home, so she could eat ‘normally’ when they went out and not go hungry. But Alex of all people knew how much to order for game night.

“Welcome home, hope Snapper wasn’t too much of an asshole,” her wife said as she appeared from the kitchen, and Kara felt an unfamiliar surge of irritation. Cat was wearing ‘at home’ clothes - yoga pants and one of Kara’s t-shirts, work war paint already removed. 

The Mongolian beef and lo-mein noodles from Mandarin Garden were a bribe. They weren’t going anywhere.

** **  
_Baby, let's stay home tonight_  
We can put a couple records on  
We can build a fire alright  
Maybe we can dance till dawn  
Everything will be just fine  
Don't even have to put clothes on  
I can keep you warm inside  
Baby, let's stay home tonight

 

“Will you come with me, please? To the balcony?” 

Cat stood from the table where she’d just shared one of the most uncomfortable meals of this marriage. Still, nothing had been thrown and broken, and no mistresses had shown up, so it didn’t even make the top 10 of her worst marital dining experiences.

She hadn’t quite expected Kara to be so put out about missing game night. And, the star of the show had yet to resume the stage, having gone back to sleep after Carter got to feel her, so Cat was stalling on that front. How in the world a fetus got to be so stubborn…

It was time for her backup plan. Assuming Kara would agree to one more step.

The wan smile she got in return as Kara stood was a pale copy of her usual, but at least she was moving. Cat almost hesitantly held out her hand; this version of Kara was more familiar over the past couple of months, but she didn’t feel totally sure her wife would even hold her hand. ‘This needs to stop,’ Cat thought as they headed almost dispiritedly towards the main terrace.

The tiny remote was on the table of the dining set. Cat clicked a few buttons and slid it into her pocket. Instantly, soft music from one of their favorite groups began to play over the outdoor stereo, and the outdoor fire feature whooshed on with the multi-colored light display crackling in soft undertones.

Turning gracefully, Cat asked her question. “Will you dance with me Kara? Just for a little bit. I can explain tonight, what I’m thinking, but I want…I’d like to just…be near you.”

Ahh. There was her girl. Kara wasn’t completely sold, but she couldn’t resist a request like that. “Of course, Cat. But you have to let me know if it’s too much and you need to sit down.” The taller woman gently pulled her wife close, and began to sway to the familiar tune.

“I give you my word, Supergirl.” The feeling of being back in those dear, strong arms was a soothing sensation in and of itself for Cat. The duo swayed mostly in place, enjoying the light contact, but saying little.

Cat used the time to build her courage for the emotional discussion to come, especially if her little ace in the hole/distraction stayed quiet. 

It was time to find the anger beneath the anger, and the fear beneath the fear.

“First, sweetheart, I want you to know that everything’s ok. I haven’t had any bad news, and I feel fine - better today than I have since we found out. But we need to talk.”

How many horrible conversations have been preceded by “we need to talk”, Cat wondered, kicking herself for not finding a better way to say it. Especially as Kara stiffened up and pulled away.

“Cat,” was said with both a plea and a warning. She hurried to comfort. She’d always want to comfort Kara, although at times the need for guidance and the truth overwhelmed that instinct out of necessity.

“It’s ok, I swear it’s ok,” Cat murmured as she rose on her tiptoes and placed several light kisses on her wife’s down-turned lips. Feeling Kara unwind just a hair, Cat continued.

“I know you’ve been worried. I have too. We don’t know what may happen. With anything in our crazy lives. You’ll probably outlive me, but I may have to plan your funeral.” Before letting that maudlin thought take root, she continued quickly.

“But, does that mean I’m not going to love you and our life together with my whole heart as long as we have it? Will not being totally committed make it hurt less if and when something awful happens? If we do end up with a healthy baby at the end of the pregnancy, it won’t be because we worried ourselves sick.”

Cat grabbed Kara’s hands in hers. “I’m done holding back pieces of myself, trying to shelter a corner of my heart, just in case. In case you leave. In case Adam never forgives me. In case you die. While we are here, and together and happy, I promised you in our wedding vows that I would love you with everything I am. You helped teach me that Kara. My Sunny Danvers. You and Carter, and now this new little one. I am all in.”

Cat shifted and took Kara’s face in her hands, using her thumbs to brush away the tears that had begun to fall. “I love you so much, Kara. And this wide open heart of yours. With room enough for two whole planets, an occasionally cranky wife, and a motley makeshift family group - who’d defend you and this baby to the death. I’m tired of being so afraid of something that might be, can be so amazing.”

Pressing kisses to Cat’s hands still on her face, Kara stepped back and began to pace, absorbing Cat’s words and trying to gather her own.

In a tremulous voice, she began a long overdue conversation. “What if, what if something happens? To…the baby?”

She was owed as much honestly as Cat could give. “Then it’ll hurt like all fuck. And we’ll grieve and mourn and eventually, go on. Together. And, if adding another child is something we both still want, then, after a while, we’ll talk.”

Cat wasn’t surprised that didn’t seem to calm her wife. But the whammy was still coming. 

“But Cat,” Kara choked out, clearly trying to maintain her composure, “what if something happens…to YOU?”

Cat was at Kara’s side and in her embrace in a nanosecond. “Oh, love. My darling. That was the nightmare, wasn’t it? The one you won’t talk about?” 

Both the alien and human spouse were occasionally plagued with nightmares, even after getting secure in their relationship. Having a bed-mate helped tremendously with the after care, but the terrors weren’t totally silenced. And Kara had been unusually close mouthed about whatever her latest consistent bedevilment was. Cat assumed it was the baby, but she should’ve known better.

“I’m scared to hope. I’ve lost so much Cat. I usually think about the things I’ve gained - Earth, you, Alex, being Supergirl. But…I keep having this nightmare - you’re delivering, and…and I lose you both. Carter blames me, and in one awful moment I lose my whole family. AGAIN.”

If they’d been standing close before, they were practically glued together now. Tears streaming down both faces, pressed so closely they intermingled.

Kara sucked in a breath and tried to continue, tried to make Cat see why she couldn’t feel only joyful anticipation at the news of the pregnancy. “This is different. You, and even Carter, you’re already here. You know on some level what I was and what you were signing up for. I know you discussed it with Carter even before we got serious. Alex, Eliza, everyone else has some sense of the danger of being with me. You know the risks, as much as possibly anyway. But this…,” Kara touched cat’s waistline, “this baby. This new life. She didn’t have a choice. Whether or not she likes it, she’s mine. And she’ll be in danger all of her life because of who, and what, and who’s she is.”

Tugging the younger woman to the outdoor sofa, Cat pushed her onto the seat and curled up in Kara’s lap. Her heart ached, but this was clearly something Kara needed to get out and discuss. Cat kept stroking the blond head tucked against her chest. If Kara needed to sob it out, that’s what they’d do.

Finally, the tears seemed to dwindle. “I’m scared Cat. I’m scared to hope, but I want to be excited so badly. I want this so much with you.”

“Then let me hope for us both for a while.” Cat knew it was time. Time for her part, time for one of those patented Cat Grant pep talks. Only this wasn’t for the citizenry of National City. This was intended only for the heart Cat held dearest.

“I know you’ve heard me say it before. The joy of being a parent, of loving your child so deeply, comes with a bedrock level fear that never really goes away. The saying is it feels as if your heart will always walk around outside your body. You know already how that feels in a way - because your love is so all encompassing, for me, and for Carter, and for Alex too. I think the key is to find balance. Find a level of fear that doesn’t drown out the amazing love and wonder in the people you cherish.”

She moved to straddle her wife on the sofa and continued. “Alex is practically getting a second certification in OB/GYN, and studying all the prevalent causes for maternal and fetal death. We’re doing everything possible to prevent it.”

Cat side-tracked herself. “I don’t know if you knew, but some of that research is pretty groundbreaking for the ridiculously high US maternal mortality rates. I’ve already written the check to underwrite some of Alex and Dr. Hamilton’s ideas and see if we can affect some change for other expectant mothers who don’t have our resources.” 

Even in her distress, Kara smiled and gave Cat a little squeeze on the butt. “My little crusader. Making the world a better place, it’s like you can’t even help it.” 

“Must run in the family.” Pressing her body against Kara’s, Cat leaned down for a kiss she could feel in her heart.

** **  
_I know you wanna get dressed up_  
But I know who you are girl  
There ain't no need for makeup  
Cause you're my angel  
And I don't wanna share you  
So why don't we just slow down  
See where it can take us

The kissing continued for a while, the connection reestablished. Cat pulled back and spoke first.

“Feel a little better?”

Kara looked up at Cat, no makeup, comfy clothes - her wife. “I’m glad we stayed home tonight. I wouldn’t, I mean I love our family…”

“I know, sweetheart. I understand. You know I’ve grown to enjoy those times. But we needed some ‘us’ time.”

Kara’s eyes and hands traveled back to where she knew the baby was growing. “Even if you just didn’t want to go, that’s ok too. You’re making another person inside you, Cat, it’s ok to be tired.”

Kara chuckled. “Imagine if you’d told us both on that day at 10:15, we’d be married and having our own biological child just a few years later.”

“I would’ve called security faster than Barry Allen, no matter how cute you were.”

Kara’s hands wouldn’t stay still, roaming along Cat’s waistband, and down the line of her chest, the lightest of touches. 

“I knocked up Cat Grant. How strange there are only two other people on the planet who can say that. It’s a shame they’re such assholes or we could compare notes.”

This was said with such honest lament, Cat couldn’t help but laugh at the visual of Kara sitting down with Joe and Christopher, her reporter’s notebook at the ready for the weirdest interview ever. “And, Asshole #1, how did it feel to know you impregnated Miss Grant?”

Out loud she replied, “Yes, for my last baby daddy I certainly upgraded. You are definitely…”

She cut off mid-sentence. “Oh!” 

Kara, despite their very, very recent conversation, panicked. “CAT!”

‘Finally’, Cat thought. “No, darling. It’s ok. I’ve been expecting it. Here,” she said as she held Kara’s hand on her lower abdomen. 

“Meet your daughter, Kara. She’s just saying hello to her Mama.”

Kara’s eyes darted between Cat’s face and the hand she had placed on her stomach. Like a barely there brush, and then again stronger as if she’d gotten closer. Tears rolled down the alien’s face again. Finally that famous Supergirl megawatt grin emerged from hiding.

“She’s…she’s really strong.”

“She is. I couldn’t feel either of the boys quite this early. Maybe her Kryptonian genes give her a little extra power.” They’d have to discuss that with Alex fairly soon. This was absolutely not the time to dwell on the thought of just how strong those inter-uterine kicks may get.

“Does it hurt?”

“No. It’s like, sort of a flutter.” Cat brushed her fingers against Kara’s arm, trying to demonstrate the sensation. “I reserve the right to alter that description however, as we get further along the journey.”

** **  
_Baby, let's stay home tonight_  
We can put a couple records on  
We can build a fire alright  
Maybe we can dance till dawn  
Everything will be just fine  
Don't even have to put clothes on  
I can keep you warm inside  
Baby, let's stay home tonight

The rest of the night was spent with the baby’s mothers reconnecting in their large comfortable bed. Instead of frenzied and wild, the love-making was slow and gentle and achingly intimate. They would learn, bit by bit and day by day, to recognize the difference between a reasonable fear and what free-floating anxiety would never be relieved until they held their precious and healthy baby girl in their arms.

With the last few moments of conscious thought, Cat curled her fingers into the blond tresses of her wife. Kara was totally naked, and located in perfect grabbing reach with her lips almost touching Cat’s stomach. She was drifting off to the sounds of her wife’s melodious voice whispering in Kryptonian to their daughter. 

This was better than any game night ever invented, Cat thought, as she slipped into dreams that would feature a little girl with her eyes and Kara’s smile.


End file.
